


Glasses

by MichaelLarkin



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, could be just bros, just happy hockey boys, pure fluff, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: Holster has that one thing about him that drives Ransom crazy!





	

"Bro." Holster looked up from his phone to Ransom's pinched forehead making three wobbly lines. Focusing lower he saw Ransom's 'crazy eyes' the ones that signaled corral reef mode being imminent, but Random had his big O Chem test two days ago, and his next test wasn't for two weeks. Maybe his group presentation that was in two days? But the group had met Monday and finished everything. They were just meeting up before class to run through it a few more times. What then? Hockey season was over. They had just had brondry day yesterday, so he had clean undies and polos... 

Feeling truly distressed over whatever was stressing his d-man out Holster did what he did best. 

"Holster... why are you hugging me like we just lost a game?"

"If my bro is unhappy. I must make him happy. Bro code #3."

"I am not unhappy. I am frustrated."

"... I thought you got some with that puck bunny at the Haus Party CEOs and Bros."

"NOT SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED" Ransom shouted across the suddenly magically silent quad. 

"Bro not to pull a Nursey, but you need some chill." Holster quickly pulled Ransom into a side hug and began tugging him towards Annie's. There was nothing a shared sundae couldn't fix (even if it was not sundae Sunday).

"Bro your stupid fucking glasses! How can you see??" Ransom thrust his arm not attached to Holster's side towards his face.

"... with my glasses." A very confused Holster responded.

Ransom heaved the world's largest sigh in response and then ripped Holsters glasses off his face to a squawked "Hey" and then a fairly decent Velma impression of "My glasses. I can't see without my glasses!" As Ransom huffed onto the lenses and then began rubbing them on his polo in an attempt to clean off the copious smudges before shoving them back on Holster's face. 

"There." Ransom grumbled.

"Oh... Thanks bro!" Holster enthused tugging him through the door at Annie's where he proceeded to shouting the lyrics to Aladdin's 'Whole New World' to the amusement and frustration of Annie's staff. No one was surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr as @cookies-n-pieohmy :D


End file.
